Nephilim
Nephilim '''a.k. a. '''The Fallen Ones '''or The Marvelous Ones', are the children of human women and the angels, who initially appear to be perfectly normal humans. They rarely contract any childhood diseases, however, and sometime between the ages of twelve and eighteen they experience amazing abilities. They are highly intelligent and appear more majestic and graceful than any ordinary being. By the time they reaches adulthood, their angel half begins to manifest. Powers '''Angel Physiology:' Although outwardly they appear to be ordinary humans, the nephilim are bestowed with celestial powers that they inherent from the father angel. They have a natural resistance to mortal harm (physical impact, acid, burning, cold, electricity, energy attacks, temporal effects, magic, psychics, etc.) and are gifted with vast longevity (Furthermore, their aging process stops sometime after their early twenties, and from then on the Nephilim may continue to live longer (the oldest known Nephilim are over ten thousand years old). In addition, all of their physical attributes (strength, endurance, metabolism, regeneration, speed, intellect, reflexes, agility, and awareness) are beyond that of a mortal. And because of their conn ection to the divine, they may also perceive the supernatural (spirits, demons and magical influences) and receive messages from the divine in the form of prophecies. They can even acheive natural proficiencies with all kinds of weaponry and combatant styles without the need of special or long-term education. As beings of angelic descent the blood that courses through their veins are blessed with the essence of the divine. Their blood is sacred, and is delectable and intoxicating to vampires, or other blood thirsty creatures. As such any that would feed off the Nephilim or worse, commit the basest sin of Amaranth, find that they are punished for their transgression, as the blood burns through their vile damned bodies. *'Superhuman Intelligence:' Nephilim possess an extensive knowledge, they have a greater capacity for cognitive thought, truth, fact, reason, planning, memory, strategy, recollection, evasion, knowledge, skills, understanding, wisdom, accuracy and problem solving. *'Enhanced Intuition:' Nephilim possess a heightened awareness of their surroundings. This heightened awareness can allow the Nephilim to know the position of an attacker and fight them blindfolded or in the dark, as well as detect the use of magic and supernatural beings. *'Precognition:' Nephilim have the supernatural ability to perceive future events or revelations through visual flashes or their dreams. *'Mediumship: '''Nephilim are able to perceive and communicate with spirits, and see the true faces of demons, reapers and other things not visible to humans *'Empathy:' Nephilim can sense the feelings, emotions and essence of other living beings around them. *'Perspicuity: Magic, psychic powers, and even Primal Powers cannot affect the Nephilim; such attacks simply fail; not even illusions, mind control, and the energy-draining abilities of supernatural beings work against the Nephilim. *'''Longevity: Nephilim are extremely long lived and age at a pace much slower than that of a human being. *'Superhuman Strength:' Nephilim's muscular structure is exceptionally dense and powerful. This allows them to lift and carry large and heavy objects with relative ease. They are also capable of overpowering any individual as much as five times their body weight, jumping incredible distances and heights and overpowering any individual they engage in combat. *'Superhuman Speed:' Nephilim can run and move and at speeds that are far beyond the physical limits of even the finest human athlete. This allows them to easily outrun any human, and are capable of blurring, which makes it nearly impossible for a human to perceive their movements when they are sprinting or moving at full speed. *'Superhuman Agility:' Nephilim's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are equal to, or in most cases beyond, the natural physical limits of even a Olympic athlete. They can also easily perform any complicated sequence of gymnastics stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs at speeds and angles that would be highly difficult or impossible for a ordinary human. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' The reflexes of a nephilim are similarly enhanced and are far greater than normal. In combination with their speed, their reflexes allow them to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire. *'Superhuman Endurance: '''Nephilim's body is physically tougher and more resistant to injury than the body of a normal human. Although they can still be damaged and killed by knives, stabbing weapons, bullets, shrapnel, and physical impact, their bodies hold together much better than normal. They can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by a opponent of similar or greater physical strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. *'Healing Factor:' Nephilim are enable repair damaged tissue with much gre ater speed and efficiency and a much higher resistance to pain than an ordinary human. The speed of regeneration is usually dependant on how severe their injury is. Standard cuts and wounds tend to heal very fast, while larger wounds can take longer. Nephilim can use this ability to heal others by injecting them with their own blood. *'Enhanced immune system and metabolism: The metabolism and immune system of the nephilim are greatly enhanced. They are immune to most poisons and drugs, and their accelerated metabolism allows them to stay in near perfect shape with only light exercise. This also makes it extremely difficult for them to become intoxicated from alcohol. Nephilim are also immune to most standard diseases and it is nearly impossible for them to catch a cold or common flu. '''Weakness Half Angel: 'Nephilim are still half human and still experience human weaknesses. They're stronger than any other being, expect the angels can easily overpower them with their might. '''Demonic Possession: '''The nephilim's human half can be overshadow by demons. Unless their angel half is strong enough, they might be able to destroy the demon from the inside of their body. Known Nephilim Danyael.jpg|'Danyael Rosales Castle3.jpg|'Tom Castle' Fallen16.jpg|'Aaron Corbett' Vilma.jpg|'Vilma Rodriguez' NP2.jpg|'Nick Philips' 499291 1279935909586 full.jpg|'Jake Gray' PP3.jpg|'Peter Petrelli' Kyle.jpg|'Kyle Trager' Darkangel2.jpg|'Jessica Guevara' IAmNo4 APettyfer.jpg|'Alex Drake' Taylor-lautner-abduction.jpg|'Taylor Harper' Steven.jpg|'Steven O'Bannon' Category:Supernatural Category:Angels Category:Offsprings Category:Hybrids Category:Fallen Angels Category:Humans Category:Creatures